Who Says Girls Can't Be Heroes?
by Sky-Blue-Indigo
Summary: The Creator sent a hero to save the village... but did they expect that the hero was a girl? This contains many references and self-insertion is included. So, uh, hope you like it!
1. Intro

This story was based on when the hero is called a "he" in the game, even if you're playing as a girl drawing. Well, uh, I hope you like it...

* * *

"…"

"Creator… We need your help…"

"The Eternal Flame just went out…"

"And the darkness is creeping in."

"You're the only hope we have left… Help us… Please…"

Mari hoped something would happen, after the thirty-three or so failed attempts. Nothing happened. "Why don't you respond?!" Mari shouted angrily. "How can you just sit there and be silent?! Everyone's leaving! " She sighed sadly. "You're the Creator! _You_ made _everything_! Please… Bring back our city to its normal state…"

Elsewhere, Sky-Blue-Indigo was staring at her screen and nonchalantly eating fish-sticks. "Ah, okay," she said. "I'm sorry, I was eating fish-sticks."

"_Huh?" _Mari thought.

"Anyway, I heard you 33 other times, and I've decided…" Sky-Blue-Indigo thought for a while, then said, "I'm not helping."

Mari's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"I was just pulling your leg!" Sky-Blue-Indigo chuckled. "Anyways, I'm helping. I'll provide a hero to restore the village. Just get everyone to Creation Hall."

"Oh, hooray, hooray!" Mari jumped for joy. "I'll go get Papa and Jowee!" And, with that, she exited her house. "Jowee! Are you there?!" she called out. "He's not answering…" Sky-Blue-Indigo took her stylus, reached into Jowee's house, and dragged him out.

Jowee yawned. _"Huh?" _he thought. _"I'm not in bed…" _He looked around for a bit and then saw Mari by the corner of his eye. "Mari? What's going on?"

Sky-Blue-Indigo and Mari both giggled. Sky-Blue-Indigo dragged Mari and Jowee to Creation Hall. After a while, Mari and Jowee saw the Mayor being dragged.

"Wha- Hey!" The Mayor looked around. "How'd I get here?"

Mari smiled and explained. "The Creator spoke!" The Mayor put a look of happiness on.

"How nice." He then yelled and said, "The Creator left! There's no way you could hear him now! So stop going on about him!" The Mayor walked away in a huff. Sky-Blue-Indigo sweat-dropped. _"I'm a girl…" _she thought.

* * *

"How dusty," Jowee complained.

Sky-Blue-Indigo asked, "Hey, see that mannequin?" Jowee jumped.

Now it was Jowee's turn to jawdrop. "What the rapo? Who was that?" he asked in confusion.

Sky-Blue-Indigo replied, "I'm the Creator. Now go to that mannequin, because your dad's in trouble."

"What?!" Mari said, shocked. "Come on! Let's hurry!"

"I fill this mannequin with my presence and yadda yadda yadda." Sky-Blue-Indigo drew and drew. At last Mari and Jowee saw the mannequin transform slowly. The head began to take shape, brown hair appearing, and brown eyes, too. A smiling face was drawn. Then a bright red shirt began to appear, a long skirt being drawn as well. Two hands and one bracelet appeared, and finally, the feet were drawn. "Meet Riza!" Sky-Blue-Indigo announced. Jowee's jaw dropped again.

"Our hero… is a _girl?"_

(OOC: What a long intro… Anyways, Riza's journey begins next chapter!)


	2. Cindi, Wilfre, and Riza

_**Previously in the intro…**_

"_**Meet Riza!" Sky-Blue-Indigo announced.**_

_**Jowee's jaw dropped again. "Our hero… is a girl?"**_

"Of course I'm a girl," Riza said angrily. "What'd you expect?"

"I expected a hero that was a great _**male** _adventurer and-Mmph!" Mari covered Jowee's mouth before he could say anything else.

"He doesn't mean that," Mari said quickly. "In fact, I think it's great to have a female hero! It's a different kind of adventure!" Riza scratched her head in puzzlement, then went outside. The ground was ice blue and the town looked like a ghost town. The clock tower had springs coming out, the shop with rusting walls. Outside everywhere else, the village was pitch black.

"Brr!" Riza said, shivering. "It's soooo cold!"

Suddenly, a small voice cried out, "Aah! Mommy! Daddy! HELP!"

Apparently Mari had a good idea of who it was, because she said, "Oh! That's Isaac's daughter, Cindi! Riza, please go find her!" Riza sighed and nodded. However, Sky-Blue-Indigo had other plans. She spotted Cindi behind a tree and dragged her with her stylus. At last, she was placed in front of Mari, Riza, and Jowee.

"How quick," Jowee complimented. "Thanks, Creator! Riza, meet us at the entrance."

Mari informed, "It's to the south of here." The threesome walked to the entrance, leaving Riza alone.

"_So, I guess this is the desolate town Sky-Blue-Indigo told me about," _Riza thought. _"Hey… what's that…?"_ She saw a nearby pedestal-like thing in the middle of town. It looked like it was used for something, but she didn't know what. What was odd is that it was pure white, with no color. She ran past it, hoping she would know what it did later.

When Riza finally caught up with the three, Mari said, "Let's search the Snow Fields!"

The three-I mean, foursome began to walk to the field when a mysterious Raposa walked toward them. He (at least Riza thought it was a he) was unlike the Raposa she'd ever seen before. This guy was almost completely covered in dark shadows and he looked at her with menacing white eyes. "Well, well, well," he said, "look here. Silly rapos and their cute wittle creation."

Riza took a step forward. "You better not call me cute."

The mysterious rapo chuckled. "You're too late," he said with a smirk. "The Mayor's already done for."

Mari looked at him with fiery eyes. "You better not hurt my dad!" she yelled.

"Who the rapo are you?" Jowee asked in confusion.

"Nobody told you a creepy bedtime story about me?" the raposa said. "If you insignificant rapos must know my name, it's Wilfre."

"_This guy… he's evil, I can tell…" _Riza thought. "Mari, Jowee, and Cindi aren't insignificant!"

"I've torn the pages in the Book of Life." Wilfre said. "They're probably scattered around the world by now! Hahahahaha!" His tone then returned to serious mode. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said, "I have to leave. And in case you attempt some kind of foolish rescue, I'm gonna block the gate."

"You coward!" Riza shouted as Wilfre stepped into the darkness.

"Man, was he mean," Jowee said angrily. "Now how are we supposed to rescue the Mayor?!"

"How about the Snow Gate?" Mari asked. "We'll be able to explore that way. Riza, please meet us at the Snow Gate." Riza nodded.

* * *

Next chapter, "Find The Mayor!" will be out soon!


	3. Find The Mayor!

"Well, this is the village's somewhat famous Snow Gate." Mari explained to Riza that there were only two ways of exploring: through gates or through the entrance. "I hope you can find my dad," Mari said sadly, "because he shouldn't be too far away."

Jowee said, "To open the gate, push it open!"

"I know how to open doors, dude," Riza said bluntly.

"Oh," he replied. Riza pushed the gate open and went inside. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she noticed a sign.

"Press the "A" button to jump," Riza read. "What "A" button?" Sky-Blue-Indigo pressed the "A" button on her Dsi. Instantly, Riza jumped.

"Oh," she understood. "I have to work with the Creator!" She walked along and jumped over various bottomless pits and several platforms. The next sign she read said, "Push a door open! What could go wrong?" So, she pushed the door open. A bunch of coins came out.

"Uh, o…kay…." she said. "How weird."

Up ahead she saw a peculiar place filled with icky black stuff around it. Another sign was up ahead, too. Riza read the sign. "Erase the Shadow Goo!" the sign read. With the sweep of Sky-Blue-Indigo's stylus, the goo slowly began to fade away. "Hahaha!" Riza laughed. "They're getting erased!" When the goo faded away, her bracelet showed how much goo had been cleaned.

"A Shadow Walker is up ahead!" the next sign read.

"_What?" _Riza thought.

"Stomp on it three times! Erase the goo to keep it from appearing again!"

Riza stomped on it three times. The Shadow Walker disappeared as Sky-Blue-Indigo erased the goo-filled ground.

"Ground Bounce to shake the ground!" Sky-Blue-Indigo encouraged. Riza immediately got rid of all the little enemies ("Baki" as Sky-Blue-Indigo called them) and kept on walking. After getting rid of the Baki, climbing clouds along the way, she soon saw the Mayor in a goo-filled cage. Riza punched it. Sky-Blue-Indigo tried to erase it. Nothing happened. At last, Riza chose to peel off the cage. It worked.

"Who are you?" the Mayor asked.

"My name's Riza!" Riza replied happily. "I'm a creation hero!"

"A creation hero?!" The Mayor's jaw dropped. "I-it's true!" he stammered. "M-Mari was right! Let's get back to the village now! The two walked back to the Snow Gate and pushed it open.

"Yeah! It's Dad!" Mari said happily.

"Meh, it was nothing," Riza said, and winked.

"Ohohoho," the Mayor laughed. "I hope Isaac and his wife are okay," he said worriedly. "I couldn't catch up to them."

"What?!" Cindi cried. "I'm coming, Mom and Dad!" She ran into the Snow Fields. Riza and Jowee facepalmed.

"Ohh!" Mari whined. "Please go rescue them, Riza!"

"All right, all right." she said. As she stepped through the door she muttered to herself, "Fine."


	4. Riza at the edge of Mt Snowy

Riza laughed maniacally as she shot the Shadow Walkers. "Take that!" she yelled. "Ha! This Snowshooter is so much fun!" She ground bounced a big pile of snow and restocked on snowballs. Everything was going smoothly. She had three templates. She had also found the shopkeeper, Isaac, as well as Cindi. Now she was going to find Isaac's wife. She had caught a glimpse of her and began to head toward her when a Shadow Walker hit Riza from behind.

"Ow!" Riza cried in pain. She turned to see the Shadow Walker aiming for her again. She took it out in under five seconds, then noticed that her arms were no longer real, but mannequin-like. "Hey! Creator!" Riza called. "A little help here?"

Meanwhile, Sky-Blue-Indigo was eating a snack while watching a cartoon about commando penguins.

"Dang," Riza said to herself. "I guess I'm on my own." She trudged along, at last finding a small heart in the distance. She grabbed it and her arms instantly returned to normal. She presumed it was a healing item and carried on.

"Help!" a raposa woman called out. "A little help, please?"

"Oh!" Riza heard Isaac's wife and immediately freed her from the gooey black cage.

"Oh? Who are you?" Isaac's wife asked.

Riza replied, "I'm a creation hero, and I found Isaac and Cindi."

"You did?" Isaac's wife asked. "Praise the Creator!" she said happily. Riza walked along to the next area. She found a transparent, white sled just waiting to be ridden. Riza knew she'd need Sky-Blue-Indigo's help now.

"Hey!" Riza shouted. "HEY!"

Sky-Blue-Indigo looked down at her Dsi. "This better be good," she said angrily, "because I'm missing my favorite part about the egg chase and the hanglider."

"I need you to draw a sled." Riza said blankly.

"Oh, really?" Sky-Blue-Indigo asked. "I'm on it." In three minutes flat a sled with purple stripes was made.

"Thanks!" Riza said as she hopped onto the sled. "Whoohoo!" she said happily. She had never gone sledding before, and it felt great. She ran over Baki as she sledded. Finally, she dismounted the sled as it skidded to a halt.

"Hey!" she said. "It's an Exit Gate or whatever they call it!" The four templates locked themselves into position. The gate opened slowly and the lock lay on the floor. She walked through it and ended up in front of the Mayor.

"Mawi!" Cindi cried out.

"Cindi!" Mari cried. "We were so worried!"

"She wanted to look for her mom," Riza said, "so you shouldn't blame her."

Meanwhile, Isaac and the Mayor were happily conversing with each other. "We ran into Wilfre on the way out," Isaac said, "so we couldn't get very far."

The Mayor replied, "After what he did to the Book of Life, that's to be expected." Jowee, who was just plain watching, couldn't take it any longer.

"What's the deal with that guy, anyway?" Jowee said angrily. "We ran into him on the bridge, and he blocked out the entrance."

"Wilfre is the cause of this mess," the Mayor said angrily. "Here's why…"

_To be continued in Chapter 5..._

* * *

Whoever can guess what cartoon I was watching gets an imaginary cookie_._ :P

Chapter 5: _Past Village_ will be out soon!


	5. Past Village

"On with it, already!" Jowee yelled. "Tell us!" The Mayor had remained silent for a minute. Finally he spoke.

"It was several years ago," the Mayor said, "before you were born, in fact." Riza wasn't paying attention at all till the Mayor stated, "Wilfre was the center of attention, a very respected member." This had piqued Riza's interest.

The Mayor continued on. "He questioned why it was forbidden to make other things in the Book of Life. He had told me it could have been remade much better… I was a fool for underestimating him."

* * *

"_Mr. Mayor! Can we make our own stuff in the Book of Life?" _

"_No! Of course not!"_

"_It could be made with better things!"_

"_For the last time, no! Only the Creator can draw in the Book of Life!"_

* * *

"Wilfre stole the Book of Life and took it to his house," the Mayor went on. "and he drew his own creations. They came out inky black, like those Shadow Walkers you saw, Riza."

Riza nodded. "Those things looked very suspicious. Now I know it should be taken out, exterminated, yadda yadda yadda."

"It wasn't long before I found out what he did, because Shadow Walkers were running all over the place. I, along with the police, confronted him. It was too late, because Wilfre tore the pages from the Book of Life, and threw them in the wind."

* * *

"_Arrgh! Useless pages!" Wilfre shouted as he ripped the pages off one by one._

"_Wilfre! Stop!" the policeman called._

"_Never!"_

"_You're crazy! You're not supposed to rip the pages out!" I shouted._

"_It's too late!" he had said with a smirk. _

* * *

"We grabbed the book, but almost all the pages were gone." the Mayor said sadly. "The Creator was so mad, she locked Creation Hall."

"I didn't know the Creator could get angry," Jowee muttered to Riza. He felt someone poke his back. Hard.

* * *

"_You WHAT?!" Sky-Blue-Indigo shouted._

"_We're sorry, Creator…" I said. "Really sorry." Sky-Blue-Indigo sighed exasperatedly. _

"_Ohh! This is terrible!" she yelled. The door to Creation Hall slammed shut, forever, it seemed._

* * *

"Soon after, the sun blacked out, the moon disappeared, and the Eternal Flame died out. The town is now in this sorry state, and it's all Wilfre's fault." The Mayor ended his story. "To restore the village, we need the Eternal Flame, but the pedestal is uncolored.

Riza asked, "Was that the pedestal I passed by when I went to see Jowee and Mari?" The Mayor nodded.

"It's crucial for survival. I think there was a page on it." The Mayor walked into town hall and reemerged with the Book of Life. "Ah! Here is the page! Now, Creator, color it!" Sky-Blue-Indigo did not reply.

"Creator?" Mari asked.

"HEY!" Riza shouted. "CREATOR! A LITTLE HELP HERE?!"

"Hey!" Sky-Blue-Indigo replied. "Why are you shouting?!"

"Because you wouldn't reply!"

"Is it my fault that I like to watch TV?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

Sky-Blue-Indigo sighed. "Fine, I'll color it in." She colored it so the pedestal had vines reaching toward the top, and a brown case was in the middle. The Eternal Flame was colored green.

"Oh, yeah!" Jowee said. "We can clear darkness now!"

"Riza!" Isaac said. "Meet me at my shop, okay?" Riza nodded.

* * *

Chapter 6: _Isaac, the Eternal Flame, and the Creator _will be out soon!


	6. Isaac, the E Flame, and the Creator

Riza stared at the grass-colored Eternal Flame. It was mystical in its own way, and it seemed to dance around the pedestal without burning it. She was enthralled at the mysterious flame. She reached out to touch it, but failed. There was a protective invisible shield around it. Suddenly she snapped back to her senses. "What am I doing?!" she said to herself. "I have to clear the darkness from Isaac's shop!" Instantly the Eternal Flame lit up a part of the sky. The darkness around the rusty shop had become gray.

"Thank you, Creator!" Riza called. However, Sky-Blue-Indigo was asleep. _"If she was asleep, how did she do that?" _she wondered.Riza ran to Isaac's shop and poked a gray cloud. It disappeared.

"Well, what do you know," Isaac said. "You just have to poke it." For the next ten seconds Isaac endured the maniacal laughter of Riza as she poked the clouds.

"Done." Riza said. Isaac straightened his glasses.

"Excellent!" he said. "Come in." The shop had a propeller on the outside, but it never moved. The rust signaled that this was a very old shop. The snow on the steps and the propeller seemed stuck. When Riza went in, however, the warm shop was very tidy. The peach-colored walls had no peels and the ceiling and floor looked almost spotless. Riza's jaw dropped. Isaac grinned. "Like it?" Riza nodded. "Well, I had something to show you."

Riza followed Isaac to the back of the shop, where she saw a blueprint for the '_Snow-shooter 900._' "Hey, what's that?" she pointed to the blueprint.

Isaac replied, "It's the _Snow-shooter 900_. It's under construction, though, so you'll have to wait. Plus, I have to clean up. The paint on the wall isn't peeled, but it's gonna start to peel soon." Riza toppled over a box, which toppled over a shelf. Almost everything was a mess.

"Sorry," Riza said.

Isaac sighed. "At least you're not Jowee. He always does that all the time."

_Meanwhile…_

"I sense a disturbance," Jowee said.

_Back at the shop…_

Riza sighed. "Okay…"

"It's gonna take a while to build that Snow-shooter, so you should do something while I'm making that." Isaac motioned for Riza to go out, so she did.

* * *

Should I make Riza face Frostwind in the next chapter, or make her go get the sun? Oh, and review please. ^_^


	7. Random Events

So, uh, here's chapter 7. It's sort of a random chapter.

* * *

"_Ahh!" Where is it? Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!" _Sky-Blue-Indigo cried. _"Where's my strawberry milkshake?!?!?!" _She was unaware that the milkshake was taken by Riza.

Riza slurped on the milkshake she had obtained from Sky-Blue-Indigo and thought to herself how much of a great plan that was. She didn't exactly know what they were made of, but they were good. There was something about it. Would it be the sugary flavor of the milkshake? Or was it the fruit? Or could it be the way it looked? Or maybe-

Riza's thoughts were interrupted by a strange voice, a voice she wasn't used to. "Psst," the voice whispered. Riza looked for the source of the voice. Out of the darkness, someone was coming. It was… Wilfre?!

"What do you want?" Riza muttered angrily.

"You know, if you're ever hated by the Raposa, you could come and stay with me," he replied, then shrugged.

"Why do you want me to join you? You, of all people, want me to join you."

"Well, I sort of…" Wilfre didn't finish his sentence. Riza could almost see him blush. She frowned. She had a feeling something might happen.

"I need to leave," Riza said, trying to evade the awkward moment. She dashed off in a hurry.

Once she was sure she had gotten away from Wilfre, Riza began to contemplate on what had just happened, while still sprinting. _"There's no way that can be right, it can't possibly be right…" _she thought. _"It's impossible, he's the villain. So, why does he like me…?"_

* * *

"Riza!" The Mayor called out. Riza dashed over to him, breathing hard. The Mayor didn't even notice her panting. "Please, please get the sun."

"Ah, I will…huff…as soon as I…huff… get less tired…huff." Riza tried to speak. She had no idea where the sun might be, but she'd take the challenge nonetheless. The Mayor handed her a map showing the location of the Snow Caves.

"Here's where the sun is," the Mayor explained, pointing to the Snow Caves. "Again, I hope it's not much trouble." Riza sighed. It felt like too much trouble in one day.

"I-it's… nothing…" Riza managed to say before collapsing.

"Riza?" the Mayor asked. "Hello?" He had finally realized what had happened to Riza. What would he do now? _Oh, yeah, _the Mayor thought to himself. _I'll do that. _He then went to put his plan into action.

* * *

I'm sorry I didn't update for so long, considering that I have a lot of work I have to do. So, expect Chapter 8 to be a mixed chapter, too.


	8. Snow Cave

"Creator!" the Mayor called. Sky-Blue-Indigo frowned.

"Yes?" she asked angrily. "This doesn't seem like the most reasonable time to talk… someone stole my smoothie…"

"Riza stole your smoothie." There was a long, long silence. _3, 2...1._

"WHAT?!" Sky-Blue-indigo erupted. She drew a bucket of water, then spilled it on Riza.

"Waah!" Riza yelled as she woke up.

"YOU STOLE MY SMOOTHIE!" Sky-Blue-Indigo shouted. "GO GET THE SUN NOW!"

(Out-of-character- As you can see, my rage is, how shall I say it… boiling.)

"All right, all right!" Riza yelled back. She headed out to the Snow Caves as fast as she could.

"Yes," the Mayor whispered to himself, "My plan worked." He chuckled to himself.

"Dad, did you say something?" Mari asked him.

"Nothing, my dear," he replied back.

Riza slowly walked through the Snow Caves. She had already found Farmer Brown and his wife. Now all she had to do was find his son. She held the three templates she had already gotten, and she knew that the Exit Gate was near. Things were pretty smooth-sailing so far, except for one thing that kept bugging Riza. Well, maybe two.

"Darn Bakis," Riza muttered as she shook them off her foot. "This is terrible." She hoped for something good to happen, since Sky-Blue-Indigo was like a volcano when she got angry. She shivered. Up ahead was some ice cold water. "Creator! Draw me a submarine, will ya?" she yelled.

-----------

Sky-Blue-Indigo was once again watching the cartoon about the commando penguins. "Press the purple button! Press it!" she screamed at the TV.

-----------

A red submarine popped up, with the words "Creator's Mannequin" embedded in silver on the side. The propeller was fairly small. Riza jumped into it, then searched for the farmer's son. After searching for a while, she face palmed. No one could be underwater for sure. At least she had gotten the last template. She sighed and went through the exit. Up ahead was Farmer Brown's son. She freed him from the cage.

"Thank you-" the farmer's son began to say, until Riza cut him off. She went through the Exit Gate.

"Thanks for finding the sun!" The Mayor said happily.

"It's nothing." Riza muttered. "Creator! We have the Sun!"

"It's a good thing you called me at the commercial," Sky-Blue-Indigo said. She painted the Sun yellow and applied a cute face on it.

"Hi!" The Sun cried. "How are you?"

"A talking sun?" Jowee asked in confusion.

"It's the best you've got," Sky-Blue-Indigo said, then continued watching.

"Erm…"

"It's a long story," Riza explained to Jowee.

Chapter 9: Banya Stalk…ing will come soon!


	9. Banya Stalking

Again, sorry for not updating in a while! I got hit with fierce tests, fierce friend problems, and fierce writer's block.

* * *

"Once again, thanks for saving us," Farmer Brown said in his accent.

"You're welcome," Riza said hastily. "For now I need to get the upgraded Snowshooter 9000." She dashed to Isaac's shop and quickly requested for the Snowshooter. But Isaac wasn't ready yet, and Riza left, disappointed.

Meanwhile Sky-Blue-Indigo was drawing new Banya Stalks for Farmer Brown. She didn't know what it looked like, so she just drew a wheat stalk. "Here, my attempt at a fail stalk." she said glumly. Farmer Brown grinned and planted a bunch of stalks into his farm's field.

"Hey, wanna play a game?" Jowee said as he snuck up behind her. This startled Riza quite a bit. Riza turned around, quite angry, as she had fallen down on the soil.

"What game is it?" Riza said through gritted teeth. "I don't wanna do anything cliché."

"It's called Banya Stalking," Jowee answered. "You basically play Hide-and-Seek in the Banya stalks."

"Ooh, I likey!" Riza said. "Which one of us counts?" Jowee pointed a finger- or rather, a paw- at Riza. "…fine," she muttered. "One, two…" Jowee began to look through every thick weed in Farmer Brown's huge field to hide. When at last he found a suitable hiding spot, Riza had finished counting. "Ready or not, here I come!" And Riza began to run through the stalks.

"Found ya!" She said when she spotted Jowee between the reeds. But it wasn't the real Jowee- merely a doll. However, soon a dark portal began to form, and someone came out of it.

"Ah shoot. You again?" Riza said in an annoyed tone.

"Just wanted to remind you that I'm awakening the legendary Frostwind soon," Wilfre said, then smirked.

"Frostwind? What's a Frostwind?" Riza asked.

"You'll see," Wilfre replied before vanishing again.

Riza quickly sped through the fields and finally found the real Jowee. She then explained what had happened in the past five minutes.

"Whoa, Wilfre appeared?" Jowee asked incredulously. "Why, I oughta…"

"Calm down! The most important thing was that he said he was gonna release a Frostwind…" Riza said. "…which I don't know about."

Suddenly, there was a loud roar. Mari and the Mayor ran up to them, and Mari said, "Frostwind has awakened! And I've seen prisoners up there!"

"Riza, please put an end to it!" the Mayor said.

Riza was a bit confused about everything that had happened. And if that wasn't confusing enough, Isaac ran out of his shop and gave Riza the completed Snowshooter 9000, a hi-tech gun with many many buttons. Riza thanked him quickly, then went through the Snow Gate to Frostwind's Mountain.

* * *

Chapter 10, Frostwind, will come out soon!

...or later. It depends.


End file.
